<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Give A Gift by Its_Suffering_Time_Lads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014972">To Give A Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Suffering_Time_Lads/pseuds/Its_Suffering_Time_Lads'>Its_Suffering_Time_Lads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Michael Afton is Foxy AU, Murder, William Afton Is A Terrible Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Suffering_Time_Lads/pseuds/Its_Suffering_Time_Lads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had really wanted to go to that party, and she couldn't give him a reason why he shouldn't. Oh, how she wishes she could have kept him home that day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Give A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first fanfiction I've written in a couple of years, feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments!<br/>Just to reiterate: This IS an AU. In this AU, Michael takes Fitz's place at the birthday party where the original six kids died.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she stared at the oh-so familiar building bathed in the red-and-blue flashing lights, she began to sob. This was all her fault, if she'd only listened to her husband that morning.<br/>

******<br/>

"Aw, come on mom, pleeeeaaaase!" Her son begged, holding on to the bottom of her vibrant, blue dress and looking like a kicked puppy.<br/>
"Get up off the floor, Michael. You're going to get your jeans dirty," She shook her head at her eldest sons actions, "And your father already said you're not allowed to go."<br/>
"But MOOOOOOM!" Her son groaned as he clambered to his feet, following her to the kitchen, "It's Cassidy's birthday! We already bought the present and I can't NOT go! Fritz already cancelled, there'd only be 5 people!" He grabbed her hand and she stopped walking.<br/>
Mrs Afton sighed. She wasn't sure why he wasn't allowed to go, William hadn't exactly given her a reason, but, "Michael."<br/>
"Mom." He retorted, "Dad works there anyway! It'll be super safe! And if I'm really not supposed to be there surely he or uncle Henry will just drive me home!"<br/>
She finally caved and turned back to her son, "Fine, I'll take you to Cassidy's party. But if your father yells at you, don't say I didn't tell you so."<br/>
"I won't!" He cheers as he grins, then he turns and runs off to go grab his shoes and the present they'd spent hours looking for the previous weekend. Mrs Afton can't help but smile at his antics, blissfully unaware that that would be the last time she'd ever get to see them.<br/>

******<br/>

"BYE MOM!!!" Michael yelled, as his mother pulled out of the car park and headed back home.<br/>
He walked inside, seeing the party already in action as Gabriel and Jeremy debate on the stage and Susie watches from the side, eating a cupcake. He scanned the room for the birthday girl - stopping when he sees her sitting at a table, watching their friends argue - most likely about which animatronic was "cooler". Neither of them were right, in Michael's opinion.<br/>
He jogged over to the girl, "Happy birthday, Cass!" He yelled as he placed the neatly-wrapped box on the table in front of her. He hadn't wrapped it himself, he was god-awful at wrapping presents. His mother had wrapped it for him.<br/>
"Mikey!" Cassidy exclaimed, "You finally made it! We were worried you weren't going to come." She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down into a chair next to her.<br/>
Michael sighed dramatically as he suddenly leaned against her, "Dad didn't want me to. I had to beg my mom for aaaaagggeees!" He pouted for a moment before breaking out into a massive grin, "But of course I convinced her! I'm just that good at convincing people to do what I want."<br/>
"Suuuure you are," Cass shook her head at the theatrics, but she was grinning too, "I'm glad you made it. Even though it was SOOOO hard for you to get your mother to let you come."<br/>
"It was totally worth it. I mean, it wouldn't be a party if I weren't here," He kicked his feet up onto the table as he spoke, only for a third member of their party to push them back down.<br/>
Michael looked up only to make eye-contact with none other than Jeremy. "It's unhygienic to put your feet on the table, you know." He takes a seat opposite them.<br/>
Gabriel and Susie had followed him over to join their three other friends. "So," Gabriel said, wiggles his eyebrows, "When are we getting cake?" Cassidy just slapped him on the arm in response.<br/>

*****<br/>

"I think this is a bad idea." Jeremy stated, staring the golden bear in front of them down.<br/>
"It's just Freddy!" Susie argued, beaming at the animatronic, "And its Cassy's birthday, so of course they'd have something special planned!"<br/>
Jeremy shook his head, disbelieving, "I don't trust it. Birthday or not, I just think it's a bad idea. We weren't told about any 'birthday surprises', so I say we wait until an adult shows up."<br/>
"I say we follow him," Michael said, just as curious about the surprise as anyone else, "I mean, the staff here are all really nice! And no one but them can get into the suits, so if it's not a totally harmless animatronic programmed to show us a cool birthday surprise, then it's a totally harmless member of staff!"<br/>
Gabriel shrugged, "If Mikey says it's safe, I believe him, but I think Cassidy should decide. It IS her birthday, afterall."<br/>
Everyone turned to look at the birthday girl. She gave the animatronic a twice over before coming to her decision, "I'm down for a little adventure." Jeremy only sighed in annoyance.<br/>
"Fine, but if we get kidnapped or killed or something I get to say 'I told you so'."<br/>

*****<br/>

"Geez, it's so dark in here." Gabriel complained, squinting his eyes in an attempt to speed up the adjusting process.<br/>
"I don't think there's a light in here..." Michael responded, recalling the room they had entered was a storage closet, only raising further suspicion within the children.<br/>
Jeremy coughed, eyes having already adjusted, "Uh, guys, look." He pointed towards a corner of the room, where one William Afton was shedding the Golden Freddy disguise.<br/>
"DAD!?" Michael exclaimed, sheer confusion in his voice.<br/>
William just ignored him, shaking the final pieces of the costume off. "Jeez, kids sure are easy to trick."<br/>
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cassidy asked. Despite the static like effect over their vision due to the darkness, they could all clearly see the object the man was holding. A knife. It was covered in blood already.<br/>
"I told your mother to keep you at home today, Michael." William continued to ignore the children as he stared at his eldest son, "It doesn't matter, though. I'll just have to... get rid of you, too. I can't leave any witnesses, after all."<br/>
Upon realising what those words implied, Jeremy shoved his finger into Michaels chest, "I TOLD YOU SO!" His voice shook a little but he had KNOWN and he was angry that no one had listened.<br/>
Michael just slapped his hand away, refusing to hear what Jeremy had, "He's not going to kill us! He's my dad!" He refused to believe it. There was no way.<br/>
Jeremy shook his head in disbelief, "You can't honestly think that! He's holding a knife! He just threatened us!"<br/>
"Oh, just shut up!" William interjected before Michael could defend him any further, "I'm sick of hearing your squeaky voices. It's time to put an end to-"<br/>
Susie jumped in front of them, moving out of Gabriel's grasp, she was the youngest of the group but she was determined nonetheless, "Don't hurt them!"<br/>
She was afraid, but like Michael she was refusing to accept their situation, refusing to accept that she was about to die... until there was a sharp piece of metal shoved into her head. She cried out, conscious for only a few seconds more, before she collapsed to the floor.<br/>
Screaming erupted throughout the small room as everyone moved away from Susie's assailant - Cassidy backing into a corner, Michael being pulled back by Jeremy, and Gabriel backing up into a wall.<br/>
Gabriel was next, hardly able to breathe as he stared in horror at the blood slowly pooling onto the floor. The man before them was ruthless, pushing the small boy up the wall by his neck and shoving the knife into his stomach. Gabriel didn't resist, too deep in shock to even consider it.<br/>
Cassidy watched in horror from the corner, sinking to the floor as Jeremy was pulled away from Michael - the blade shoved between his eyes. There was only her and Michael left. She distantly hoped that Michael would be able to unlock the door, or that Charlie would arrive late and magically be able to save them. Her train of thought was cut off as she tuned into what William was saying to his son.<br/>
"-he was always your favourite, right?" Michael was terrified, crying as he desperately fumbled behind himself for the lock on the door. His actions ceased when his own father shoved a blade through his eye. Cassidy didn't want to watch, but she couldn't look away, couldn't look away as a father brutally murdered his own son before her.<br/>
Then it was her turn, she knew she was dead even before William turned to look at her, before Michael had mouthed his last words to her - "I'm sorry." She knew she was dead long before the knife was shoved through her back as she cried for her lost friends.<br/>

------<br/>

5 kids missing, 1 dead.<br/>
Michael was gone, and it was all her fault. If only she had listened that morning, if only she hadn't let him go to that party.<br/>
She knew her son was dead - there had been blood everywhere, on that god forsaken Golden Freddy suit, on the floor, but not on any bodies. There had been no bodies.<br/>
Poor Henry Emily. His Charlie had been found dead in an alley beside the Pizzeria.<br/>
Poor Mrs Afton. Her son was gone, and her husband had killed him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>